schoolsidechroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Sora Lhant/Tropes
A-G *'Adorkable' *'Amazingly Embarrassing Parents': His mom is one... *'Anime Hair' *'Apocalypse Maiden': The thought of Sora being the vessel of the Warrior of Darkness that could possibly destroy the entire universe does NOT crossed our minds... *'Badass' **'Badass Adorable' **'Badass In Distress': When he gets captured by the God-Generals. **'Battle Couple': Gets this with Rini. **'Crouching Moron, Hidden Badass' *'Beneath the Mask': Behind the cheerful and friendly attitude that he keeps up, hids a very depressing and a very very dark nature. *'Berserk Button': He tends to get very irrational when his friends are threatened, even to the point of snapping at his allies by accident. *'Beware the Nice Ones' *'Blood From The Mouth': Gets one at the end of School Days, when Alice slashed him in the back. *'Book Dumb': He's not really the brightest between his friends, though he is slightly smarter than Ven. **This seems to get a little subverted in later serious... *'Break the Cutie': Gets himself very prone to this. The most breaking is when he is revealed to be the vessel for the Dark Warrior. *'Butt Monkey': Just get is as bad as Ven in the later series... especially towards Azure and Vanitas. *'Character Tics': Putting his hands on the back of his hands. *'Cheerful Child': In ''-Chapter Zero-''. *'Chekhov's Gunman': Made a cameo appearance in the first episode of Dissidia School Side. **And the fact he's one of the PROTAGONIST for the entire School-Side Chronicles series. *'Childhood Friend Romance': With Rini. **'Unlucky Childhood Friend': Believe's himself to be this due to Rini being a Tsundere for him. ***'Victorious Childhood Friend': Word of God 'confirms this. *'Chronic Hero Syndrome *'Combat Tropes' **'Combat Pragmatist' **'Cool Keyblade': Kingdom Key. **'Elemental Powers' ***'Casting A Shadow' ***'Fire, Ice, Lightning': Able to use three of them, although fire seems to be his prefer choice. ***'Light 'Em Up' **'Flash Step' **'Full-Contact Magic' **'Healing Hands': Has access to the "Cure" spells. **'Magic Knight': Although unlike Rini, he has a better strength than hers and is mostly balanced. **'Throwing Your Swords Always Works': When using Strike Raid. **'Unnecessary Combat Roll' **'Unskilled, but Strong' **'Weapon Twirling' *'Crazy Jealous Guy': Both Played For Laughs and Played For Drama. The latter is noticeable in the beginning of DSSIII. *'Dark And Troubled Past' *'Dead Alternate Counterpart': School Days Sora. The real Sora didn't take it too well finding out about it. *'Deadpan Snarker': Begins to turn into this due to Vanitas posessing his body before. *'Demonic Possession': Gets a lot of this, though mostly with Vanitas. *'Despair Event Horizon' *'The Determinator' *'Deuteragonist': In Remix Heart's -Fantasy Side-''. *'Dissapeared Dad': His dad died when he was 4. *'Enemy Within': ''No. Not Vanitas but Yoru, the dark emotions inside of him that manifests itself when Sora fell into the Sigil's powers. *'Expy': Of his Kingdom Hearts incarnation. He and Roku also shares the same personality with each other. *'Friend to All Living Things': He didn't hesitated when befriending both Vanitas and "Mai", despite the fact they aren't human to begin with. He also befriends Dream Eaters as well. *'Friendship Freak': Just like his game counterpart, only his isn't noticeable as Roku does... *'Ghost Memory': He accidentally gets the memories of Alternate!Sora thanks to Azure. And the results is not good. *'Go Mad From The Revelation': When Sora gets the Alternate!Sora's memories, he goes very VERY insane. And no thanks to the fact that Vanitas was inside of him at that time. H-P *'Heterosexual Life Partners': With Riku. *'Heroic BSOD' *'Hidden Depths': In ''-Chapter Zero-'', Kuronagi mentions that despite Sora's cheerful attitude, lies a truly deep darkness inside of him. [[School-Side Chronicles: Remix Heart|''He's not wrong...]] *'Incorruptible Pure of Pureness''' *'Innocent Blue Eyes': Sora has these by default like his Kingdom Hearts incarnation. *'In The Back': At the end of School Days, he got slashed in the back by Alice. *'Keet' *'Laughing Mad': Gets a LOT of these in DSSIII and latter parts in Remix Heart. It's disturbing to say the least... *'Let X Be the Unknown': Late in Remix Heart, he somehow gained an X-Shaped scar across his chest and abdomen. It's known as the Recusant's Sigil, which marks the target as a possible vessel for Nephilim, the Dark Warrior. After his defeat, the scar is permanently gone. *'Meaningful Name': Sora means "Sky". *'The Messiah': Like his KH counterpart, he'll help anyone who's in trouble either be friends or enemies. *'Mind Rape': Gets one too many in Remix Heart. Although Yoru's is probably takes the cake. *'Motif': Crowns. *'Official Couple': With Rini according to Word of God. *'The Pollyana' *'Personality Powers' Q-V *'Red Oni, Blue Oni': He's the Red to Riku or Vanitas' Blue. *'Ship Tease': With Rini, almost every series he has any appearance (excludes Ultimate Arena/Revenant Soul serie) he'll always has Ship Tease moment with Rini. *'Single-Target Sexuality': To Rini. *'Slasher Smile': Usually a sign where Vanitas possesses him, which is not good. And when it's not Vanitas possessing him... Exp''e''ct an Oh Crap moment from him... And it's still not a good sign. *'Soul Jar': He was chosen as the vessel for Nephilim since he was 4 at the same day his father died. His mother kept about this for 12 years, much to his distraught. **Also in DSSIII, his body is used to kept Vanitas' soul when he was in near-death accident. Until Mai shows up... *'Surprisingly Sudden Death': At the end of School Days, Sora gets killed by Alice when he is about to walk up to Mai (whom he thinks is Rini). *'Vitriolic Best Buds': Becomes this with Yoru once they are on best terms... or read, when Yoru merges with him again... resulting into Talking With Himself trope. **He's definitely is this with Roxas and Vanitas. W-Z *'The Woobie': It is gradually shown in Remix Heart. *'Would Hit A Girl': Takes on female villains suchs as Illua and Storm seriously as the male ones. **In Remix Heart, Rini hits Sora for being such an idiot then he retaliates her by hitting her back. This just shows that Sora would hit any girl, even Rini of all people. *'Yandere': Often Played For Laughs. Played straight for Drama in Remix Heart when he gets Mind Raped by his Enemy Within. Category: Tropes